Epílogos de un ángel
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Aquí cierro 'lo que dice el viento' aunque pueden leer esto sin el priero... Ahora Shinji, puedo descanzar... SHINJIKAWORU...


K-chan: Hola, este es mi nuevo one-shot, secuela de "lo que dice el viento" esta vez es en el punto de vista de Kaworu... ojalá les guste... y no me maten... 

--------------------

Solía gustarme la lluvia, ahora soy parte de ella. Solía gustarme el viento, ahora soy parte de él. Solía amar los árboles, los animales, todos los seres vivos, ahora mi escencia los acompaña. La vista del mar me encantaba, ahora mi alma es un mar interminable y el mundo es mi vista.

Este nuevo estado en mí me ha vuelto un pensador, un soñador y un pobre amante de la vida que perdí. He pensado poemas, historias, idilos interminables... Porque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. He viajado por todas partes, pero sigo sin encontrar nada que me atraiga, nada que me ayude. Nada que me aleje de ti, mi dulce asesino de ojos tristes.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, desde luego te había visto antes, pero en aquel instante, cuando te tuve en frente mío, no pude evitar sentirme prisionero de ti, de tus ojos, de tu tristeza y también de la forma en la confiaste en mí. Me enamoré perdidamente de ti, no pude evitarlo.

Me acerqué a ti sin quererlo en verdad, habías sufrido tanto... y vi tus ojos llenos de tristeza, no pude hacer nada, te hablé y tú corazón se abrió a mí, y yo acepté eso sin darme cuenta (o más bien sin recordar) que más tarde te haría daño, esa era la idea ¿no? que acabara con todos los que pudieran interponerse, el resto no importaba.

Pero te puedo jurar que yo no lo pensé en ese momento.

Éramos solo tú y yo, y el mundo, ya si se acababa o si se salvaba no importaba...

Pero de pronto... de pronto todo vino a mi, si no lo hacía no sé que podría pasar, y te aseguro que no quería saberlo...

Tenía que hacerlo, sé que ahora lo entiendes, tú siempre lo entiendes, no lo hice por que quería morir, lo hice porque quería que viveras.

"Shinji..." Mi voz es el susurro del viento... son las olas que golpean las costa, es el todo y es la nada. Sí mi querido Shinji... los ángeles no morimos, solo nos volvemos una escencia más en este mundo de escencias... AH... si supieras cuántas veces te he recordado... he pensado en ti y en aquellos momentos. Aquel fugaz beso, aquella primera noche, el día en que hice que me mataras...

No me arrepiento del todo, he de admitirlo, ser parte del todo es de lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Pero, tú... tú eras mejor que esto , eras mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Y en las ocaciones en que con más fuerza me llega tu recuerdo, mis lágrimas caen a la tierra en forma de pequeñas lluvias, recorro el mundo para llegar siempre a ti... Shinji.

"Lo que te dije era verdad... lo sabes ¿no?" Sí... lo sabes... me lo dijiste, dijiste que me amabas también... Y no sabes cuán doloroso fue eso. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tu lado... tocarte de nuevo, hablar contigo, verte sonreír... llorar, verte haciendo todo, solo por mí.

Pero ahora no puedo, vago por el mundo sin saber nada, solo pensando en ti, y en lo que pudimos hacer juntos, ya nada importa, ya nada tiene sentido, solo el recuerdo de aquel día me acompaña...

_Yo no quería lastimarte, pero tuve que hacerlo, no lo entendiste en ese momento, vi tus lágrimas, vi tu dolor. No lo pude soportar, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos... justo cuando tu eva me ténía atrapado, no lo pude evitar... y te lo dije una última vez..._

_"Shinji... te amo"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_Te lo dije todo... te dije que quería que vivieras... y luego._

_"Por favor Shinji, nunca olvides lo que vivimos"_

_Lo arruiné todo, vi que no ibas a poder, porque me creiste y aunque eso me hizo el más feliz del mundo al mismo tiempo me hizo el más miserable, lo sabía... si no me matabas, el mundo iba a llegar a su fin. Ibas a mandarlo todo al demonio, ibas a dejar que me quedara a tu lado..._

_"No..."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"No podrías cargar con eso, no podrías ser feliz."_

_"Sin ti no podría ser feliz" ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? no es justo... casi haces que yo también mandara todo al demonio... pero no podía, erás más importante que mi egoismo y que el tuyo propio._

_"Shinji..." Tu nombre, lo pronuncio en una súplica para que me escuches..._

_"No"_

_"Tal vez algún día..."_

_"¡No!"_

_"Solo recuerda... todo lo que vivimos..." Que yo nunca lo olvidaré._

_"¡NO!"_

_"Adiós... Ikari Shinji..." Tu nombre completo... mi sentencia de muerte, tu nombre y tu presencia fueron mi destrucción... me alegro que haya sido así._

_"KAWORU"_ Ah... mi nombre en tus labios se oye tan bien... es un buen final, pienso mientras acciono el eva... y hago que me mates... Ya se acabó todo, por fin... Eres listo... sé que sabes que no puedo estar muerto, después de todo soy un ángel y los ángeles no somos seres vivos en toda la regla... creo que ya lo sabes.

"Kaworu..."

"¿Dime Shinji?"

"Tienes razón Kaworu, tal vez algún día, en otra vida, en otra realidad, podamos estar juntos, te prometo que te esperaré..."

"Y yo a ti... por siempre..."

'Mi querido Kaworu que el viento sea nuestro mensajero en la eternidad'

¿Dices que ese sería mi epitafio? Lo dudo... me parece que estaría mejor en nuestro epitafio... cuando muramos juntos... tal vez pongan eso en nuestras tumbas... esperaré ese día...

Mientras tanto, ya puedo descanzar porque tú... Ikari Shinji, estás bien sin mí.

------------------------------------

Bueno... mi segundo fic depresivo... estoy bastante orgullosa de mi misma... creo que me van a matar por escribir esto pero bueno, no siempre esto puede acabar bien...

Y bueno... lo de siempre déjenme un review, me hacen feliz y a nadie le cuentas mucho ¿no?

Adieu...


End file.
